


Running Back To You

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on Matt Wertz "Running Back To You" No matter where Jensen goes, Jared will always run back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Schmoop, BoySmexing, and because one of my beta's hates it... the use of 'Daddy' during sex...

  
[ ](http://bellagattino.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/293/14118)   


It had been two weeks, six days, fourteen hours and twenty-seven minutes - not that Jared was counting.  
He had done everything. He had drank until he met the floor personally, multiple times. He went to every strip club that he could get to in one night, with Chad—a horrible idea, by an equally horrible friend. He still didn't know why Chad had thought a gay man would be interested in titties and pussies when they had thoroughly disgusted him as a teenager. And for anyone keeping notes, they still made him shudder. He went out with Sandy and Genevieve on what they called a 'bonding-night', seemed more like a chick-flick marathon. And while he might like cock, he was NOT a girl.  He had bitched and complained the whole way through the movies until they had finally told him to get the hell out.  
So now, he had been basically abandoned by his 'friends' and told he either had to suck it up and get over it, or suck it up and apologize. Problem was how does one apologize for 'taking someone for granted' when you honestly never knew you had?  
He sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, the beer he'd been nursing for hours dangling from his lax fingers, his head lulling forward. He shook his head as Sadie looked up at him and whined. She looked back over her shoulder, through the French door and into the house, and then looked up at him.  
“You always did like Jen more,” he muttered and took a draw off his warm beer.  
He leaned back into the chair and sighed. The fight had been like a freight train blind-siding him. He hadn't even the slightest clue that Jen felt the way he did.  
He doubted that he would ever get the image of Jensen packing his duffel bag out of his head; the way he had taken the time to say good bye to the dogs but not to him, or the way he never looked at him as he left. He knew, in the deepest corner of his heart, that he would never get over Jensen. It just wasn't possible.. The ass had hardwired himself into Jared's DNA – or something equally as dramatic. Jared wasn't sure just what yet.  
“Come on guys.” He stood, his body popping, reminding him that he wasn't twenty-something anymore. He ushered the dogs into the house, locked up and turned off the lights as he went upstairs.  
As he climbed the stairs, Jared was determined not to let the loneliness that was beating at him like the waves of the angry sea pull him under.  
Problem was... he was already drowning.

[ ](http://bellagattino.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/293/14393)

Jensen smiling. Jensen laughing, his head thrown back, the sound echoing off the ceiling. Jensen's eyes changing jade to emerald as he settled his weight on Jared's thighs, blocking the TV, and informing Jared that he wasn't spending enough time with him, that he missed Jared. The echo of his own voice as he heard himself say, 'Later baby, I promise,’ and then turning his attention back to the TV. Waking up on the couch hours later and rolling over, not bothering to go upstairs to Jensen.  
Jared woke with a jerk, already sitting up in the middle of the empty, cold bed and it washed over him like an icy downpour. He was moving before he realized it, cursing the sheets as they wrapped themselves around his calves and he barely saved himself from kissing the floor. He jumped into his jeans, cussing a blue streak when his foot couldn’t find the opening for his leg right away. He ran down the stairs, leaping over the last three steps and made a bee-line through the kitchen, grabbing his truck keys off the counter. Not bothering to put on shoes, he pulled open the door and hit the switch to lift the garage door, jogging to his truck while it rose. He started his truck and gunned the engine, pressing the button on the remote for the garage door, not waiting to see if it closed before he raced down the driveway.  
He pushed the speed limit, not giving a damn about the speed limits. He had been wrong – <i>so fucking wrong </i>– and he was going to fix it.  
He turned onto Jensen's subdivision's road, slowing down simply for the fact that he wasn't willing to kill someone on the narrow streets. He turned into Jensen's driveway, his tires squealing on the early morning dew. He jumped from the truck and prayed that Jensen hadn't changed his locks. He found the right key on his keyring and when it slid home and the tumblers clicked, he sighed and pushed the door open. He silenced the alarm, the code, as it had always been, was the day they’d met. He smiled. Maybe, just maybe.  
He pushed on through the house, knowing it as well as his own even though he and Jensen hadn't been here much in months. He climbed the stairs two at a time, his bare feet falling silently on the warm wood. He slowed as he neared the bedroom at the end of the hall, a faint light shining under the door, and felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes filled with tears as he pushed open the door and saw the in-suite bathroom door slightly ajar, its overhead light shining brightly. Jensen hated sleeping alone. Always had. And when he had to, he left a light on.  
“Oh Jen,” Jared whispered as he crossed the room to the bed, “I'm so sorry.” He stared down at Jensen, sleeping, curled up in a tight ball on the far side of the bed, with his back to the empty expanse of the wide mattress.  He pulled back the covers, far too many for him, but he knew how cold Jensen stayed, especially at night. Jared inhaled through his nose, long and deep, trying to keep back the sob that was crawling its way up his throat as he remembered the many nights Jensen had curled up to him for warmth. Jared bit his lip as he looked down at Jensen. He had let Jensen get cold. Cold and alone, in a bed too big for him. “Never again,” Jared whispered as he moved across the bed to press against Jensen's back. “Baby.” He placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder, shaking him slightly.  
Jensen sighed, mumbling Jared's name before he snuggled back against Jared's chest. Jensen made the little smacking noise he always made when he was slipping back into deep sleep.  
“Jensen, baby.” Jared lowered his head, kissing along the line of Jensen's neck that was exposed. “Wake up baby.”  
Jensen grumbled under his breath, “Not time yet.”  
Jared chuckled. “Jen baby, wake up for me.”  
Jensen moved to roll over, to face Jared, and Jared felt the line of Jensen’s body tense when he realized Jared was behind him. “Jared?” his voice was so soft Jared wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been leaning over his shoulder.  
“Yeah baby. I'm so sorry,” he whispered before pressing his lips to Jensen's ear. “I'm so very sorry. I did, I took you for granted and I won't ever do it again.”  
Jensen rolled onto his back and looked up at Jared, his eyes still hazy with the last vestiges of sleep. “Are you- I mean- am I dreaming?”  
Jared smiled sadly. “No baby, you're not dreaming. I realized how wrong I've been and I couldn't stand it. I had to get to you. I had to see you to tell you how sorry I was.”  
Jensen swallowed, licked his lips, and Jared's eyes drifted shut as Jensen palmed his face. “You – I,” Jensen's eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, “I missed you so much.”  
Jared groaned and wrapped his arms around Jensen's body, his arms digging beneath the smaller man's body, pulling him to his chest. “God Jen, I missed you so much I couldn't breathe sometimes. I never meant to take you for granted. God I'm so sorry.” As he spoke his voice broke, tears falling to land heavily on Jensen's shoulder.  
Jensen shushed him, his fingers carding into his hair. “I love you,” he whispered hotly against Jared's skin. “We will be okay.”  
Jared nodded. “Yeah we will. I'm never letting you go.”  
“Good, I don't want you to,” Jensen whispered before pulling back and looking up at Jared. Jensen shifted on the bed, the simple movement pulling Jared between his now splayed thighs.  
“Oh god Jen.” Jared's hesitation lasted only as long as it took for Jensen to lick his lips. Jensen groaned as Jared slammed his lips against his, Jared’s tongue diving into his mouth. Jared moaned as he pillaged and tasted Jensen‘s mouth. “Fuck I missed you so much.” Jared’s lips moved down Jensen’s cheek, down his jaw. “Thought I'd never see you again, never get this again.” He bit down on Jensen’s neck, pausing on his pulse to pull the skin between his teeth, leaving his mark. “I'm so sorry.” He whispered, muttered and kissed the words into Jensen’s skin. Jensen shifted on the bed as Jared's hands slide beneath his shirt, pulling it up and off his body.  
Jensen's back arched and his nails bit into Jared's shoulder as Jared laved his nipple, pulling the hardened nub between his teeth, biting it sharply. “Jared!”  
Jared moaned as he heard Jensen's passion-filled voice, the gritty sound slamming into him head on. They both groaned as Jared lifted Jensen's leg and moved so he could feel Jensen – hot and hard -  pressed against his hip.  
Jensen moaned, his voice begging for more. Jared said nothing but sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt up and off. He grinned down at Jensen as he threw it over his shoulder. “Like what you see?”  
“No,” Jensen replied easily, “I love it.”  
Jared's grin grew. “Have to agree with what I see myself. Wait!” He stopped and looked around him. “I don't wanna do this here, this isn't our house.”  
Jensen nodded as he looked around the bedroom that held no memories of them, barely held any memories for him.  “Can you wait till we get back?”  
“No, but I will.” Jared climbed from the bed, pulling Jensen into a sitting position. He was in his jeans, but seeing as Jensen wore only his boxers, he grabbed his shirt off the floor and handed it to Jensen and watched while he slid it on. “Come on baby.” He held out his hand as Jensen stood.  
“Shoes?”  
“You have some at the house.” Jensen nodded and took Jared's hand. He followed Jared out of the house to his truck.  
Jared settled himself in the driver‘s seat as Jensen climbed in. The trip was short, his hand never leaving Jensen's thigh.  
The minute they entered the house, the dogs were on Jensen, crowding him back into the door. “Hey guys!” Sadie whined pitifully and nearly knocked Jensen down as she nudged into him. “It's okay girl. Papa's back.” She barked a happy yap and Jared couldn't help but smile as he watched his baby girl dance happily in a circle as if she understood everything that Jensen had said.  
“I really hate to cut this short, but I really, like insanely, fucking need to get you in bed,” Jared said as he stepped between his dogs and Jensen.  
“Well, come on then,” Jensen replied and started off toward the bedroom. He shot Jared a look of pure heat over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. “You coming? Or am I gonna have to take care of myself?”  
“Oh fuck no.” Jared took off in a sprint grabbing Jensen around the waist as he reached the top of the stairs. “Bed, naked ass up. Now.”  
Jensen moaned but moved away from Jared and crossed the landing to their bedroom. Jensen ripped his shirt off and pushed his boxers down as he reached the side of the bed. He didn't hesitate to move to a kneeled position on the bed. He arched his back and looked over his shoulder at Jared.  
“Holy... fucking hell.” Jared crawled up on the bed behind Jensen and stretched out along his back. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's shoulder and bit along his neck. “Prettiest ass I've ever seen.”  
“Why don't you make it better and shove your dick in it?”  
“Oh, trust me baby,” Jared replied, pulling away to palm Jensen's hips, “I plan on doing just that. But first...” He scooted away from Jensen and pulled Jensen’s cheeks apart, smiling as he ran his thumb down Jensen's cleft, the pad of his thumb digging into his hole.  
“Oh, fuck. Yes,” Jensen murmured softly.  
Jared chuckled and moved forward, licking a stripe up from Jensen's balls, over his hole and until the twin dimples the lay on either side of Jensen's spine. He hummed as Jensen called his name. He loved to mark up the dimples, and he'd be damned if he was going to miss out on his chance. He tightened his hold on Jensen's waist, holding Jensen’s ass against his own thighs as he sucked against the sensitive skin. He growled and bit down as Jensen keened, his body shaking from the sensations. When both of the dimples were blushing brightly, he pulled away, his hands running up and down Jensen's back, his nails dragging down the freckled skin.  
“Son of a bitch! Fuck me god damn it!” Jensen's voice was the honey[-] over- gravel that Jared loved to hear.  
He smacked Jensen's ass with one sharp slap before he pulled away and pushed his jeans down his thighs. He grabbed what he needed from the bedside table, reclaiming his place behind Jensen.  
“Now stay the fuck still.”  
“Jay, please.”  
Jared ignored Jensen's pleading tone and spread Jensen's cheeks. He wasted no time in dipping his head and lapping at the tightly furled muscle. He grinned against the warm, pale skin as Jensen keened. He licked at Jensen, not pausing his rhythm until Jensen was moaning constantly.  
Once he was sure that Jensen was relaxed, he started fucking into the Jensen's heat with his tongue. He moaned as he tasted Jensen's musky flavor, something he hadn't even known he missed until that moment.  
“Fuck yes,” Jensen hissed as he ground his hips back against Jared's tongue. “Fuck my ass. God damn it Jared,” Jensen growled as he arched his back, opening himself up further for Jared.  
Jared groaned appreciatively as he spread the tight globes even more and began to fuck Jensen outright with his tongue. In a matter of moments, Jensen was keening loudly, Jared's name echoing off the walls as Jensen moaned it almost constantly.  
Jared slipped two fingers into Jensen's heat, earning him a loud groan of pleasure. “Fuck yes. Not much baby.” Jensen panted. “Wanna feel that big cock spreading me open.”  
Jared growled, heat washing over him at Jensen's words, and pulled away from Jensen's body. “Fuck Jen.”  
“Yeah, come on. Fuck me. Give it to me.” Jensen grabbed the lube, lying on the bed beside him, and shoved it into Jared's hand. “And if you put a condom on, I'll fucking kill you.”  
“Hadn't planned on it,” Jared snapped back as he flipped the lid open. “Gotta reclaim this fucking hole.” He pushed his thumb into Jensen's winking hole. “My fucking hole.”  
Jensen moaned, “Yours.” He looked over his shoulder. “Wanna feel it tomorrow.”  
Jared's smile was dark, possessive. “Oh, baby. You're gonna feel me for a month.” He squirted lube into his hand and slicked up his cock. “Gonna slam straight into that perfect fucking hole.”  
Jensen nodded, his hands fisting the covers. “Yeah, give it to me.” He spread his legs wider and pushed his ass back toward Jared.  
Jared didn't need any more temptation before he moved between Jensen's legs. He rubbed his cock up and down Jensen's crack as he gathered more lube on his fingers. He slowly slid two fingers into Jensen's body, rotating his hand to coat all sides, careful not to hit Jensen's prostate no matter how much Jensen tried to make him.  
“Fuck me god damn it!”  
“Get ready.” He grinned as Jensen's arms stiffened and Jared palmed his cock. He placed the head of his cock at Jensen's hole and pushed in just enough for the crown to slip past the first tight – heavenly – ring of muscle. He palmed Jensen's hips and braced himself before slamming his cock in as deep as it could go into Jensen's body. Jensen's entire body tensed, a scream – the sound, a mix of pain and pleasure – ripped from Jensen's lips. He didn't move once he was buried in his lover's body. He couldn't breathe. Jensen's body was so tight, so hot, so fucking <i>perfect</i> that he knew if he moved he would come before he even got started.  
He held still, past the point of Jensen releasing his hold on the covers beneath them, until Jared knew he wouldn't blow his load with the first push. When he knew he could do it, he pulled out slowly, pulling a groan from both of them. He pushed back into Jensen's body, watching as the stretched, pink skin swallowed his cock. “So fucking perfect.”  
Jensen moaned under the praise, and Jared slid his hands up Jensen's sides until he was pulling his lover back into his lap. He sighed as Jensen's back settled against his chest. “So perfect baby.”  
Jensen keened and swiveled his hips. “More, I want more.”  
“Shh, I got you baby,” Jared cooed in his ear as he started slowly lifting and dropping Jensen on his lap. Once Jensen had the movements and the speed down, Jared released his sides and palmed Jensen's cock. “Look at that beautiful cock, so hard for me. It's all for me isn't it?” He purred in Jensen's ear as he squeezed Jensen's cock tightly.  
Jensen whimpered and nodded. “All yours.”  
“Such a good baby boy... fuck yeah.” Jensen gasped as Jared pushed up into as him as Jensen dropped. “That feel good?”  
“Yes...” Jensen turned his head so he could mouth at Jared's neck.  
“Say it baby boy,” Jared growled, his hand moving faster, rougher on Jensen's cock.  
Jensen moaned, shaking his head, his whole body moving with each of Jared's perfectly-timed thrusts.  
“Say it.” Jared palmed Jensen's balls, pulling on them as he slammed into Jensen's willing body. “You know you want it.”  
Jensen whimpered. A sure sign that he did.  
“I wanna hear it. I promise I'll make it so good for you.” He bent forward and bit down on Jensen's shoulder as he slammed into Jensen's body, his hand spinning on the head of Jensen's cock, his other hand squeezing the shorter man's balls.  
“Oh god damn fuck!” Jensen's voice echoed against the ceiling. “Fuck me Daddy. Oh god damn, fuck your boy's ass.”  
“There we go.” Jared released Jensen's cock and balls, his hand coming up to palm Jensen's shoulders. “Daddy's gonna wear that ass hole out.”  Jensen whined his head falling back to Jared's shoulder. Jared pulled away from Jensen's body, the head of his cock stretching Jensen's hole for a moment before he slammed into Jensen in a long, hard, body-shuddering thrust. He repeated the action, wrapping his arms under Jensen's, using Jensen's shoulders for leverage to pull his lover down on his cock as he slammed up. He arched his back, shoving in on a different angle and smiled darkly as Jensen screamed. “There it is.”  
Jensen let out a needy moan, his own body shaking with each of Jared's grunted thrusts. “Come on baby, come on Daddy's cock. You gonna come, hmm?” Jared forced the words out between his own panted breaths. “Come for me baby boy.”  
Jensen's moans changed, growing louder, higher pitched. Jared hissed as Jensen's blunt nails bit into his thighs and he knew Jensen was close.  
“Come on. Let Daddy feel how good it is. Show Daddy how much you like that cock spreading that pretty little hole open.”  
Jensen keened, then groaned loudly, and Jared's own heart stopped as Jensen's body shuddered violently seconds before Jensen groaned. Jared watched as Jensen's cock twitched once, twice, before a long spurt of come shot out, landing on the dark sheets in front of them.  
“There you go baby. So good.” Jared wasn't even sure what he was saying as Jensen's body tightened around him like a vice, milking his own release from his body. He continued to rock into Jensen, now holding his lover‘s entire body weight as he rocked into him roughly. “Yeah. Fuck yes,” he groaned as Jensen tightened even further and Jared didn't stand a chance when Jensen turned his head and whispered heatedly against his neck, “Come in me Daddy, fill my ass up.”  
Jared's eyes squeezed shut and he slammed into Jensen two more times before groaning his own release into Jensen's neck as he came, painting Jensen's insides messily.  
Minutes, maybe hours, passed as they sat there, Jensen still in Jared's lap, his hands cupping Jensen's shoulders.  
“Holy fuck,” Jensen muttered and moved slightly, causing his internal muscles to flutter.  
Jared groaned and shook his head,[.] “Don't move. I don't' think I can take it.”  
Jensen chuckled, which only caused the sensation again. “Sorry, sorry.” he muttered as Jared moaned pitifully. “I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow.”  
Jared felt his chest swell with pride. “Good. That means I get to keep you in bed all day.”  
Jensen grinned softly. “Yeah. Maybe.”  
“Maybe?” Jared asked, pressing a kiss to Jensen's shoulder.  
“Yeah, it depends on if you're gonna make me breakfast.”  
Jared laughed and released Jensen's shoulders to wrap his arms around Jensen's waist. “Baby, I'll give you anything you want.”  
Jensen sighed. “As lame and girly as it sounds, just love me.”  
“Trust me, Jen, you'll always have my love.”


End file.
